


Cadeau surprise

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, No Sex, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Possessive Behavior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Le Chancelier Suprême fête son anniversaire et lors d'un bal en son honneur, le meilleur cadeau de l'Univers vient à lui.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Cadeau surprise

* * *

La célébration pour l'anniversaire du Chancelier venait de commencer. En son honneur, le sénat avait organisé une sorte de bal. Mais Palpatine n'avait jamais apprécié cela, en vérité, il avait accepté afin de montrer à tous qu'il était un homme comme les autres, qui pouvait s'amuser et pourtant, il était terriblement frustré de consacrer une soirée à discuter avec des sénateurs, des célébrités, des milliardaires dont il se fichait pas mal. Chaque année, il ignorait d'ailleurs comment et pourquoi, quelqu'un trouvait la bonne idée d'organiser quelque chose pour son anniversaire et de lui proposer, ne voulant pas paraître froid avec ceux qu'il appelait « ses collègues », le Chancelier finissait par accepter, tout en tentant de rester le plus sobre possible.

L'année dernière, une réception avait donc été organisé mais le lendemain, le Holonet avait fait la une, listant les invités et ceux qui n'y étaient pas, prétendant ainsi que le Chancelier mettait de côté ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Ces rumeurs l'ont poursuivi pendant des mois et il eut de mal à contrôler cela. Cette année, il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur, ainsi avec ses assistants, il avait invité tout le sénat et quelques personnes qu'il avait rencontrées rapidement pendant ces deux ans de chancellerie. Un bal était sans doute très extravagant mais aux moins, il n'attisait pas les soupçons.

C'est ainsi que dans l'une des plus grandes salles de réception du sénat, il dut affronter la foule de politiciens, d'artistes, de fortunés. Il dut faire la conversation, passant quelques minutes avec les uns puis les autres, tout en remerciant ceux qui lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Palpatine trouvait cela tellement ridicule, il n'avait jamais aimé son anniversaire mais il gardait la face, souriant hypocritement face à ses invités.

Alors que la nuit avançait et que l'amertume grandissait de plus en plus, ne supportant de moins en moins les interactions, il aperçut dans un coin de la salle une silhouette familière, qui semblait être une âme perdue, n'osant nager parmi ces gens de la mondanité. Il pouvait reconnaître cette frimousse à la chevelure rousse n'importe où et il fut tellement choqué de le voir que son nom lui échappa des lèvres malgré lui.

« Obi-Wan ? »

A ses côtés, son premier conseiller, Mas Amedda l'entendit et suivit son regard.

« Oh, le Chevalier Kenobi a été envoyé par l'Ordre Jedi pour vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire, déclara-t-il.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons envoyé une invitation, vous vous rappelez, par politesse, bien que nous savons tous que les Jedi ne sont pas du genre à accepter ce genre d'invitation…

\- Je vais honorer sa venue comme il se doit, veuillez m'excuser, lui annonça-t-il prêt à s'éloigner.

\- Voulez-vous que…

\- Non, ça ira, coupa-t-il, tentez de faire la conversation, pendant que j'échange avec Jedi Kenobi. »

Fort heureusement, la musique commença à ce moment-là, permettant aux invités de danser tout leur saoule. Palpatine fut très soulagé à cet instant de ne pas être obligé de participer à ces activités stupides et inutiles. Et après s'être faufilé discrètement et non sans difficulté à travers ses nombreux invités, il parvint à rejoindre Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui s'était posé contre le mur, prêt d'une des rares fenêtres. Visiblement, dans ses pensées, le Jedi ne le remarqua pas et le chancelier put admirer les traits de son visage.

Cela faisait aux moins deux mois depuis la soirée entre Obi-Wan, Anakin et lui. Depuis, à cause de leur travail respectif, ils n'avaient pu se revoir que trois fois, uniquement pour un dîner ou bien une rencontre furtif, qui ne dura à peine une heure. Ces derniers temps, Obi-Wan était envoyé à des missions avec Anakin à l'autre bout de la Galaxie et quand il revenait, très hasardeusement, Palpatine était en déplacement.

Le voir, ici, si proche, était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire.

« Bonsoir, Chevalier Kenobi, vous surveillez les fenêtres pour tenter de percevoir un quelconque assassin ? lança-t-il avec amusement.

Le Jedi roux se tourna vers lui vivement, clignant des yeux devant son apparition. Au vue de son expression, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne lui parler.

« Bonsoir, chancelier, je suis désolé, j'aurai du venir me présenter à vous, mais vous étiez occupé alors j'ai attendu, s'inclina-t-il respectueusement.

\- Vous auriez dû m'interrompre, vous savez très bien à quel point vous comptez pour moi, Obi-Wan. »

Le jeune homme rougit alors, évitant son regard, embarrassé par ses paroles.

« Ce n'est pas digne d'un Jedi de faire une telle chose.

\- Vous serez donc resté en retrait tout ce temps ? S'étonna Palpatine.

\- Non, bien sûr que non…bredouilla Obi-Wan mal à l'aise.

\- Où est Anakin ? Il n'est pas ici ? S'enquit-il alors.

\- C'est encore un enfant, il ne peut venir à ce genre d'évènement."

Mais peu importait Anakin, là, à cet instant précis, Sheev avait uniquement envie de parler à son petit amant, qu'il n'avait vu depuis des jours durant, plus en privée, il était énervé de continuer d'échanger ainsi de cette manière. De plus, il avait envie de se jeter sur lui, de l'enlacer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Choses qu'il ne pouvait guère faire en ces lieux.

« Restez-vous longtemps en notre compagnie, Obi-Wan ?

\- Je comptais partir juste après vous avoir donné votre cadeau, répondit-il.

\- Mon cadeau ? »

Afin d'éviter un amas de présents provenant de tous Coruscant, il avait demandé à ce que personne ne lui offre un cadeau d'anniversaire. Ainsi, il évitait de perdre du temps à jeter ou à catégoriser les présents qu'il devait garder ou non.

Obi-Wan passa une main dans sa cape de Jedi, laissant entrevoir un paquet. Palpatine sentit que ce n'était pas du tout le lieu pour cela. Si son Jedi préféré était vu lui offrant un cadeau, Force savait ce qui pouvait arriver. Les politiciens se demanderaient tous pourquoi le Chancelier accepterait l'offrande d'Obi-Wan et non le leur. Si ce n'était pas Obi-Wan, il aurait immédiatement et strictement refusé. Mais c'était Obi-Wan ! Son Obi-Wan qui venait en personne lui remettre un présent.

Le chancelier arrêta son geste et lui chuchota.

« Pas ici, je crains que cela ne puisse pas plaire à tout le monde. »

Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux, mais comprit le message, hochant la tête, lui envoyant un regard d'excuse.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai failli vous causer du tort.

\- Non, non, nullement, allons dans mon bureau.

\- Pardon ? mais c'est votre anni…

\- Je sais, justement, c'est mon anniversaire, alors je me permets d'aller à mon bureau. »

Le chancelier l'incita à le suivre et vers la sortie de la salle de fête, il croisa des membres de son cabinet de chancellerie.

« Vous partez déjà, questionna l'un d'eux.

\- J'ai une affaire urgente à régler, leur informa-t-il, mais que le bal continue, nous avons tous le droit d'un peu d'amusement surtout dans un Sénat aussi tendu en ce moment. »

Les membres du cabinet ne purent ignorer la présence d'Obi-Wan derrière lui et Palpatine devina aisément qu'ils crurent que son affaire urgente concernait les Jedi.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit-on.

\- Très bien, je ne serai pas long. »

Le Chancelier les dépassa, accélérant le pas, ne souhaitant pas plus de questions futiles. Moins il en disait, mieux c'était. Le Jedi clopinait derrière lui, nerveusement, traversant les couloirs qui menaient jusqu'à son bureau.

« Vous avez menti, Chancelier, nota Obi-Wan.

\- Pas tout à fait, très cher.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes une affaire urgente pour moi. »

Sheev s'arrêta alors, se retournant vivement vers lui. Le Jedi n'avait pas anticipé son arrêt et il se cogna presque contre lui. Cette proximité involontaire permit au Chancelier de l'attraper et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Grâce à la Force, il avait pu vérifier que les alentours étaient vides, lui permettant ainsi de se lâcher et d'assouvir son envie.

Obi-Wan gémit de surprise, pris au dépourvu mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser à son grand soulagement. Alors qu'il rapprochait un peu son corps de lui, il sentit le paquet caché dans la cape. Cela lui rappela alors sa destination.

« Nom d'une étoile, Obi-Wan, tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il en libérant ses lèvres.

Il caressa de ses doigts les joues de son amant, qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué, Sheev, chuchota-t-il.

\- Allons, dépêchons, je suis impatient de voir ton cadeau. »

Comme un enfant excité, Palpatine lui prit la main et le tira vers son bureau. Obi-Wan se laissa diriger, sans protester. A travers la Force, il pouvait ressentir le désir accru du Jedi pour lui, ce qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit et il était heureux de constater alors que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son bureau, deux gardes du Sénat installés devant les portes le saluèrent en s'inclinant. Fort heureusement, peu avant qu'il n'arrive, Sheev avait pensé à détacher sa main d'Obi-Wan, permettant de garder leur relation secrète.

Mais dès qu'ils traversèrent les portes battantes, qui se verrouillèrent automatiquement, le Chancelier Suprême se jeta de nouveau sur le Jedi, qui cette fois, semblait avoir prévu son geste et leur baiser était encore plus sauvage et plus intense. Dans sa tentative de maintenir leur étreinte, Obi-Wan avait entouré de ses bras la nuque de Sheev, faisant tomber le cadeau à terre. Le bruit du choc au sol les fit sursauter et ils échangèrent un regard surpris avant de se rappeler alors l'existence de cet objet, raison de leur réunion privée.

Le Jedi s'écarte alors vivement, ramassant le pauvre cadeau, puis le tendit à son amant, les joues roses.

« Bon anniversaire, Sheev, j'espère que cela te plaira. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Sheev voulait encore embrasser Obi-Wan mais il savait que s'il faisait cela, il jetterait négligemment le présent et oublierait son existence, et ce n'était pas faire honneur à son jeune et tendre petit ami.

« Merci, mon amour, mais sache que tu es le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir aujourd'hui.

\- Arrêtez vos compliments, Chancelier et ouvrez-le, marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

Le plus âgé rit de bon cœur avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des immenses canapés de son bureau et d'arracher le papier cadeau beige. Obi-Wan s'installa à ses côtés, nerveux.

C'était une boite de forme rectangulaire, qu'il posa sur ses genoux, et ouvrit délicatement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc en découvrant l'objet qui se trouvait dans le coffret. C'était un sabre laser.

« Obi-Wan…qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est mon sabre laser que j'avais jusqu'à la mission de Naboo, l'informa le jeune homme, lorsqu'il est tombé dans le puit du réacteur, je pensais ne jamais le retrouver, mais des ouvriers du palais l'ont retrouvé récemment et ils me l'ont envoyé. Il a malheureusement des dysfonctionnements qui font que je ne peux pas l'utiliser en mission, c'est un sabre défectueux. Alors…je me suis dit que…je pourrais vous l'offrir… »

Obi-Wan finit par bredouiller des mots, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire pour exprimer sa pensée. Sheev était stupéfait de ce cadeau surprenant et il saisit le poignet du sabre et l'observa, avec délicatesse. C'était un belle objet, il pouvait voir une fissure sur l'un des côtés, mais peu lui importait c'était symbolique. Ce sabre n'avait pas tué son apprenti, fort heureusement, sinon, il aurait été mal à l'aise et aurait refusé. C'était sans doute un objet rempli des souvenirs d'Obi-Wan, surtout suite à la mort de Qui-Gon, cela montrait d'autant plus les sentiments véritables du Jedi envers lui. Il lui confiait son passé, il lui faisait confiance.

« Si cela ne te plait pas, je peux le reprendre, je comprendrai, je ne…

\- Non ! S'écria Sheev, c'est…le plus beau jour de ma vie, Obi-Wan, sache-le, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de recevoir un cadeau, surtout de la part de l'homme que j'aime. »

Il remit le sabre dans la boite, la refermant, comme un diamant précieux. Puis, il se tourna vers Obi-Wan, tendit la main vers sa joue et rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion. Il se permit de défaire la tunique du Jedi. Obi-Wan ne l'empêcha pas, au contraire, il l'incitait à le déshabiller, devinant ses intentions pour la suite de la soirée. Ravi, Palpatine lui murmura :

« Je crois, mon tendre amour, que c'est définitivement un anniversaire parfait. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sachant que cette nuit sera d'autant parfaite. Après c'était son anniversaire et il allait en profiter jusqu'au bout.


End file.
